The present invention relates to a polyamide resin composition and a film produced from the same, and more particularly, it relates to a polyamide resin composition suitable as resin for production of films, and a film having not only excellent transparency and slip property, but also mechanical properties.
Polyamide resins have been extensively used in various applications such as packages, e.g., food packaging materials and medical packaging materials, and containers because these resins are excellent in strength, flexibility, transparency, heat resistance, chemical resistance, gas-barrier property or the like. When used in these applications, the polyamide resins are molded into a desired shape by various methods.
The films used in the above-described applications are required to have excellent transparency and slip property. Therefore, various studies have been made to obtain films capable of satisfying these requirements. However, conventional polyamide films having an enhanced transparency are deteriorated in slip property between surfaces thereof, resulting in occurrence of blocking. On the contrary, those films having a good slip property are deteriorated in transparency.
As conventional polyamide resins for films, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 51-34256, there is described a polyamide composition containing talc treated with a surfactant. Also, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 9-40862, there is described a polyamide resin composition containing a polyamide which is terminal-modified with hydrocarbon group, and an inorganic filler. However, when these resin compositions are formed into films by air-cooling tubular process, it is difficult to obtain such films satisfying both slip property and transparency.
Further, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication (KOKOKU) No. 51-28307, there is described the polyamide composition containing organophilic bentonite and inorganic fine particles having an average particle size of not more than 2 .mu.m. However, when the resin composition is formed into films by the air-cooling tubular process, the obtained films are deteriorated in slip property in spite of excellent transparency.
As a result of the present inventors'earnest studies to solve the above problem, it has been found that a film produced from a polyamide resin composition containing at least two kinds of fillers having different average particle sizes from each other and specific particle size distribution is excellent in transparency, slip property and mechanical properties. The present invention has been attained on the basis of this finding.